


See a Better Time

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin isn't surprised to be working on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See a Better Time

**Author's Note:**

> by [](http://jo_lasalle.livejournal.com/profile)[**jo_lasalle**](http://jo_lasalle.livejournal.com/) &amp; [](http://users.livejournal.com/solo____/profile)[**solo____**](http://users.livejournal.com/solo____/)
> 
> **Warnings**: [If there are any warnings for this story you will find them by clicking this link.](http://ponymeter.dreamwidth.org/2405.html)
> 
> **Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction and we aren't trying to imply that these guys are really doing that. (Though if they are, more power to them!)  
> Written for the 'Snow' prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/ficwars/profile)[**ficwars**](http://community.livejournal.com/ficwars/) and inspired by [this interview.](http://maishampoo.livejournal.com/16496.html?style=mine) Jossed before it was done, therefore A/U, but we don't care.
> 
> This story was called 'jinxie' for most of its life. Apparently fluff is hard. But at least Kame is sane (and sober) this time.

**See a Better Time **  
by Solo &amp; Jo

Jin isn't surprised to be working on Christmas Eve. He doesn't even mind, much. Some of his 'bandmates' are moaning - Hideyuki had hoped to go to an onsen with his girlfriend and Nobuaki is worried that he hasn't even bought a cake yet and will be in the dog house for the next two weeks. Jin hasn't bought cake, either, doesn't have to worry about cake. At least it means less hassle, no queuing out in the cold, and the director brought home-made onigiri for them all because they had to work, which was nice.

Sure, he could spend the evening with his parents, or with some other dateless soul, but this is fine, too. He likes the film, and his colleagues, and all day it's been a tight, cosy atmosphere, the sort of set he likes working on best.

He knows Kame is shooting, too - they called that right in that interview, not that it was hard to predict. Kame likes it that way, has always liked it that way, more than Jin, but Jin's starting to understand why. It's a nice feeling to know you're getting stuff done while the rest of Tokyo is fooling around.

"Oh my god, look at that," Nobuaki says, pointing to the window next to the tiny kitchenette where they congregate between takes. Two doors down the set's being rearranged for a later scene. They'll be on again soon.

Jin looks. Huge snow flakes are coming down, eerily lit from below and sparkling in the never-quite-darkness. They trickle down shyly where they land on the window to melt.

"They said that," Kitano says. "On the forecast earlier."

"I didn't have time today to listen to weather forecasts," Nobuaki says. His metal bracelets clink when he runs a nervous hand through his hair. "Besides, I don't believe them."

Jin doesn't have much of an opinion. But the flakes are pretty.

"Looks like that one got it right," Hideyuki mutters from where he's seized the comfy reclining chair.

"Hm," Kitano says critically, ignoring the beep of her special slimmer's Christmas hotpot in the microwave for a second. "It's not exactly heavy. Or lying."

"Is that what it said?" Nobuaki sounds panicky. "I brought the car."

"But it's there," says Hideyuki. "For December, that's pretty amazing."

"Global warming," Jin contributes, not that he _gets_ why global warming means sudden snow in December. It's just that no matter what weird weather stuff happens, that's what it gets blamed on these days. Nakamaru goes on about it all the time.

Everybody nods as though he's said something clever.

He looks out at the flakes again, more of them now, just a little bit thicker, and maybe if it keeps up like that they'll start lying, piling up---

He watches the line of soft white that's settled at the bottom of the window frame, snow flakes shushed into the corners by a gentle wind.

"Just how heavy is it supposed to get?"

*~*~*

He stops at a media store after shooting finishes at ten, gets the Dark Knight DVD that's just out, gets it wrapped. If it's a crap idea, they'll take it back, exchange it for something better.

The streets are much quieter now, people taking their cars home, nobody's used to much snow in the city and people... well, they panic sometimes, and then there's a big rush and everybody is gone. It's nice when it's so peaceful.

Kame's shoot is in Ikebukuro and Jin's taking it kind of fast, worried that maybe they finished early because of snow, too, that he'll be too late. He's a bit too busy worrying about that to figure out what he's actually going to _say_.

But he's got time to think once he's there, when he leans against the hood of his car and waits, glad he brought a knit hat and scarf and mitts, not so glad that his jacket doesn't go down far enough to keep his ass from freezing on the metal.

It's not a long wait.

When Kame comes out, his scarf wrapped around his head and neck, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his coat, Jin doesn't say anything, just shifts a little, and Kame stops.

"What are you doing here?" Kame blinks through the snow, smaller flakes now but more of them. "Is something... has something happened?"

"No," Jin says quickly. "Just figured you might be finishing up by now. Figured you didn't take the car because you never do. Figured you might like a ride."

Kame considers this. "You drove from Yokohama to Ikebukuro on the chance that I wanted a ride."

"Streets are nice and quiet," Jin shrugs. "You know I like that," and Kame nods. "Was going to drive around a bit more," Jin adds. "Tokyo Bay maybe, must be nice down there now. Wind down from shooting a little. How was it?"

Kame makes a face, and tucks his head low against the cold. A bit like a turtle. A very young turtle, with a shiny nose. "I got to put water with food colouring in my mouth about twenty times and pretend it was a different wine each time." He opens the passenger door, flings his holdall in the back. "And look sophisticated."

Jin laughs. "I got to look like a thug. A thug with a guitar. Nice guitar, though."

*~*~*

Kame says nothing when Jin swings onto the Shuuto expressway, though he's not dozing, has his eyes on the road and the snow whirling down in the headlights.

They're heading east. The wipers work soundlessly, dealing with dancing flakes that attack the windshield, try to cling. It's still melting on the asphalt; Jin feels the squish in the way the car is handling, drives more slowly now. Off the road it's lying, a proper coat of white where it's not dipped into the colours of the fancy city lights you can never quite leave behind.

It's quiet inside. Jin sneaks a look, he's going slow enough. Kame has his hands back in his pockets and a calm expression on his face. He glances over, peeks at Jin's speed and then he smiles when their eyes meet, quirky and self-conscious, and Jin has to smile back because that's so typical and because the funny feeling has to go somewhere.

Jin's dashboard lights are red and look a little bit like monster eyes when you squint the wrong way. Right now it's a nice glow, though. Christmas-y.

He hasn't touched the CD player. He didn't think to change the CD, and having Dr Dre blare out at them isn't quite what he thinks should happen.

He catches the movement when Kame leans back his head, and when he sneaks another glance, Kame is gazing out across the bay through the passenger window. They've gone far enough that the lights from Odaiba aren't blinking opposite, just a muted glow in the sky reflecting off the fallen snow. You can almost imagine there are no masses of people, no shops, no arcades, nothing busy and crazy and loud.

"You didn't make any plans?" Kame asks, soft in the silence. His voice turns full, deeper when he's relaxed. "I mean, you could have, after work."

Jin raises his shoulders a bit. "Who'd I make plans with?"

He hears Kame sigh quietly, but it's the good way, the easy way. "Yeah." He's turning towards Jin now, shuffling sideways a little. "Thanks for the ride," he says, sounding pleased. "This is much nicer than the subway."

"It's my _car_," Jin says right away, "of course it's nicer than the subway," and then lives with the fact that it's kind of lame. Kame doesn't look like he minds.

*~*~*

It's never dark in Tokyo or anywhere near it, and you're never alone. But when they've precariously slithered down the grassy slope from where Jin parked the car, and the lights across the bay are dim behind the driving snow and all sounds are muted and there's nobody except indistinct shapes of muffled-up dogwalkers, it's as close as they'll get tonight.

They put in some distance to the road, stalking on snow over sand, and Kame shakes his head when the snow sticks to his sneaker soles.

"Okay?" Jin asks, waiting. He's two steps ahead and bouncing a bit, to keep warm. Funny thing about sudden weird ideas. You've never got the right shoes on. His boots aren't so hot, either, more fashion than functionality, no lining and the soles are way too thin. "You need any help?"

Kame straightens, giving up on scraping off the extra layer. "You've got a sled?" he asks, eyes bright like there's Christmas lights all around them, and Jin just shakes his head.

"Poor planning," he says when Kame has drawn level, and wonders if the small grin on Kame's face means that Kame would like that, playing around in the snow, like they're not too old and too cool; and they stand for a bit and it's quiet again.

"Isn't the snow pretty," Jin says then, looking up, and he smiles to himself when Kame looks up too because that's how this is supposed to go.

"It's really nice," Kame says quietly. "I like this. The sea... the snow, it's... peaceful. It's pure somehow."

"Yeah," Jin says. "I know." When Kame looks at him, surprised, he adds, "And so do all your fangirls." He waits for Kame's eyes to widen in recollection, to narrow because Kame isn't stupid. "I was right about the piling up though," he then says mournfully, drawing a clumsy half-circle in the snow in front of them with his inappropriate footwear. "It's not working."

There's quite a pause while Kame is... thinking, presumably. Jin feels a little silly. But he hasn't really said much, not _really_, and he's sure he can handle whatever Kame might decide to say.

"That's very un-cooperative of it," is what it turns out to be, and that's... pretty good. That could have been worse.

"Yeah," he says. "I'm glad you agree."

"And you are quite crazy." There's a big smile in Kame's voice.

"They say that," Jin says, easily because he knows now it's good, he didn't make a complete fool of himself, and that's why he brings out the wrapped DVD and just hands it over. "So, I can't really put this on any snow piles, you'll have to take it like this."

"What is this?" Now Kame sounds confused.

"Dark Knight," Jin says. "Batman. If you don't like it, you can get it exchanged, but I think it's pretty good."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I needed something to put on your hypothetical snow-pile," Jin shrugs.

"Right," Kame says, a little bit slow as if he has to think again. He's blinking snow out of his eyelashes when he looks at Jin, and then he looks down at the DVD he's holding with both hands, and Jin still feels silly, but he's okay with that now.

"I guess you did," Kame agrees eventually, sounding like it all makes sense now, and the bay is calm and pretty in front of them with white flakes sinking gently into it, and Jin doesn't really mind that his feet are turning to ice.

Kame's eyes flicker back to Jin now and then between the long stares out, like he's still putting something together, and Jin thinks that he didn't want to make Kame nervous, but then he catches another sideways glance, and it stays, and Kame doesn't look nervous. He looks kind of happy.

And that's when Kame takes his hand, and pulls a little and Jin gives, wonders if they're going to go closer to the water or back to the car, but Kame doesn't move at all, has just pulled Jin _to_ him and reaches up a little and Jin realizes what's going to happen about two seconds before it does.

Kame's lips are softer than they look. They feel a little warm despite the snow, maybe because Jin is freezing by now and Kame has always had more bodyheat.

He hasn't thought about what it would be like, not really, not for a long time, and before he's got a handle on what it is, beyond soft and warm and surprising, Kame pauses, not much space between them but enough for a question, if it's okay, if Jin wants to stop, there in his dark eyes.

As if, Jin thinks dimly, he may feel a little dazed but not so dazed he's _stupid_, and he leans towards Kame and kisses him right back. And Kame slides a hand around his neck when his tongue touches Jin's lips, slips inside when Jin parts them, Kame feels sure and certain and maybe that's the part he didn't say in the interview, and it's good if one of them knows what's supposed to happen next because Jin never got to planning that far.

He can't slip his hands inside Kame's heavy, buttoned-up coat so he just tightens his arms around him a bit and... yes, that's good, that's nice, he can get used to that.

"I think we're supposed to picture Nakamaru over there, flinging his useless presents into the water," he says when Kame's tongue is gone for a moment.

"Get him arrested for polluting the environment," Kame murmurs into his mouth, and then the tongue is back, slicker and hotter and Jin has his hands on Kame's hips before he can think.

Then thinks, and pulls them closer anyway, and Kame sighs between kisses.

Kame's hands on his back are dulled by Jin's coat and probably cold, though at least he doesn't have that extra layer of gloves that is making Jin impatient. Maybe he can shed them, there are just way too many layers here and then his face heats up even more when he gets to the end of that thought.

After a while Kame leans back, enough to look up at him but still holding on. He's smiling. "You're still crazy. I like it, but... crazy."

Jin runs his hands up Kame's arms, thinks he can be lots crazier if Kame likes that. "Did you have anything better to do tonight?"

There's a pause; Kame links his hands more firmly, Jin can feel it at the small of his back. "No," Kame says, and his voice has gone serious and soft. "Doesn't get better than this."

"Sure?" Jin retorts, and it's light and teasing and he didn't even intend the innuendo but now it's there, between them.

"I... don't know," Kame says, and it's not the answer to the question, it's the answer to the _other_ question. "We..."

Kame never told Jin what they said to him that day in the office, even when Jin finally found the courage to bring it up -- whether he got the grown-up, the leader version or whether it was the same oblique hints about group dynamics and image and things that were no longer fanservice, hints that left Jin embarrassed and confused and made everything weird, made them almost strangers.

But they're years older now, they know what's at stake and how to be careful, and what they've got to lose.

And Kame looks like he knows what they've got to lose very, very well, his eyes are wide and shining with it and his arms go tight for a moment, and that feels good, everywhere, but it's just a moment and then Kame lets go again a bit, gives him space. "Do you," he says, quiet and earnest. "Do you want to?"

They both forget to breathe. At least Kame is silly too, Jin thinks. He nods before he's even thought it through because he doesn't _need_ to think it through, says "yes," just as quiet, just as serious. He may be vague on the details but whatever they are they're going to be fine by him, he knows that.

"Not here, though," he says when he feels the cold air again, feels light with a deep breath, "unless there's more parts you forgot to mention."

Kame laughs and shakes his head and pulls him really, really close to kiss him again. "Not here," he says, and then he snickers. "We'd _freeze_."

*~*~*

Kame taps his sneakers together before he gets in the car, knocking off the snow. Jin throws his hat in the back, where it lands on Kame's holdall.

All that damp and cold makes the windows fog up, and Jin switches the fan to high. He's warming up fast, and Kame is smiling at him with his ears turning red. Better get moving.

Even fewer cars on the road now, even more snow, and driving wouldn't be much fun anymore if it wasn't for Kame next to him, trying to make small talk that's just as dumb as anything Jin is coming out with because they're feeling kind of shy and kind of hyper and of course that's when you talk about winter tyres.

"Had it done three weeks ago, it wasn't much hassle. I just went and had a coffee," Jin says, "could pick it up right after, they were really fast."

"That's cool," Kame nods, "I mean… cool," and then they laugh at themselves.

When Jin suggests the Holiday Inn two turn-offs down the road, his voice sounds strange to himself and they both fall silent for a moment because this is where it's suddenly real, starker than before; that they're going to do something, something that can fuck them up, fuck up the band, kill their careers if anybody finds out.

Real, and clear, what it could mean and what it could be like, without all those layers and Kame will touch him and he won't have to watch any stupid roads, he can just see and feel and it's there in his head, clear.

"Yeah," Kame says. "Yeah, that sounds good," his voice sounding just as thick as Jin's and Jin wonders if he's thinking what Jin's thinking, "let's do that," and that's when Jin thinks to stop at a convenience store and tell Kame to wait, blushing just a little. Blushing more when he pays for his supplies, but blushing most of all when he hands Kame the cheap Christmas cake he picked up on impulse at the till.

"You bought cake," Kame says, sounding intrigued and incredibly amused.

"Not just cake," Jin mumbles, and they stare at each other a little in disbelief, and then Kame blushes, too, and exhales, and the way he's looking at Jin makes Jin feel naked and tingly and he wonders if he's safe to drive when he's this lightheaded.

Then Kame looks away, quietly breathing, like he's worried that Jin minds he's turned on, and Jin reaches over and for a moment, they touch hands between their seats, before Jin needs his back for the gear shift.

When they're in the parking lot of the Holiday Inn it's Kame who puts the cake and the DVD and the plastic bag with the other stuff into his holdall, and brushes against Jin when he comes round to Jin's side of the car.

Kame gets them the room; gets two of them, in fact, because they're colleagues travelling together and Kame is smart like that, and Jin stares at the brochures at the far end of the reception desk and tries not to look like he's up to something.

They take the first room, second door from the elevator, everything comfy and a bit bland in beige and burgundy but they're not here to marvel at unique interior design, and when Kame closes the door behind them it feels cosy somehow; when they strip off their jackets it's easy and when Kame drapes his stuff out enough to dry and Jin drops everything over the back of an armchair, it's normal, and then they look at each other and smile and suddenly it's… not.

"Well," Jin says, but then he dries up and feels himself blush because god, how lame.

"Here we are," Kame finishes the platitude for him, a little shy and like he thinks it's lame, too, but also like he thinks they're going to be okay.

"Useful," Jin says.

Kame nods solemnly. "Totally." His hair's still damp from outside, the cute wet-spaniel look, and Jin's got woolly-hat-hair with fucking _static_ in it, and they're both lame and Kame is right, they're going to be okay, Jin can feel it.

"I showered at the studio," he says, just to get that out of the way, and suddenly that look is back on Kame's face, intent and turned on just from looking at Jin, making Jin feel all shaky and warm.

"Me too," Kame says.

"Also useful," Jin manages. Then Kame takes a step towards him and he's got Kame's hand in his again a moment before Kame brings their mouths together, and their bodies together, and Jin goes with the movement and then there's a nice strong wall at his back, and Kame up against him, and it's more than okay.

Still new, but not like it was before, not tentative, Kame licking at his mouth and pushing against his tongue and he feels woozy when it all fuses together, Kame's hands hot and strong on his chest, then up, skin on skin on his neck and he wraps his arms around Kame and pulls him closer, even closer because it's just not close enough, and he notes fuzzily that the hardness against his hip would be an erection, _Kame's_ erection, and it makes him feel flustered and sweaty and he doesn't _ever_ need to move if Kame keeps kissing him like that.

He should, though; _they_ should soon because they're not getting any more clothes off like that and right now that would be an excellent progression, and it's when Kame's hands have moved down to his hips that he takes them, holds on a bit, and smiles when Kame looks at him in question.

"Come on," he says, "we can..." And tugs randomly because it's not like he's got a plan here or the world's best coordination at the moment, but Kame gets it anyway, Kame _wants_ it and it makes Jin's breath catch again, just to see.

"You sure?" Kame asks quietly.

Jin didn't _think_ he was sending mixed signals here, but just in case, he gives Kame the most straightforward look he's got, holds it.

"Totally," he says, and it's serious now. And then he adds, "Let's make sure the door is locked," because Kame isn't going to be the only responsible one here; and Kame nods and Jin feels cold when Kame steps away, but there's stuff that needs doing.

Kame turns the bolt on the door; Jin pulls the curtains closed.

Then he pulls his shirt over his head, drops it next to the desk chair, and when he's down to his underwear he sees Kame unzip, too, and it feels so, so funny.

He folds his trousers a little more carefully over the back of the chair.

It's not like he's never seen Kame naked before, but he's a little embarrassed to look and embarrassed not to look and when he gets over himself Kame is not-watching him from where he's dropped his own clothes on the spare bed, focusing intently on Jin's face and looking exactly like Jin is feeling. They grin at each other.

And then Kame picks up their wet socks and puts them on the radiator, and Jin laughs and drags the quilted throw off the bed, sits down on the mattress and waits for him.

"In your bag," he reminds Kame when he starts to move, and they both look away again but Kame goes and gets the whole plastic bag, and puts it on the nightstand, and he looks really, really beautiful when he moves like that, Jin knows people say _he's_ got moves but Kame is something else, so focused and pure and intense and... not that pure at all, not really, oh no, and Jin's breath hitches a little but mostly because that's just _hot_.

And it's for him, and that's all kinds of amazing and the thrill of that is going right through him.

Then Kame sits down on the bed, but demurely, feet still on the floor, and before any silly questions can start Jin stretches his arm out, ignores how it prickles just to put his palm flat on Kame's waist, and pulls him in.

The kiss is light again but it doesn't stay like that, gets better when Kame is sure once more, certain, and _much_ better without all the clothes in the way, and when Jin leans back Kame goes with him, settles down against his side and Jin inhales sharply, so much contact all at once

Kame looks down at him, looks _happy_ again, and pretty excited and Jin feels that all over, too. He runs his hands down, all along Kame's naked back and Kame arches a little, there's that hardness again and Jin pushes back against it, and they look at each other for a moment before Jin laughs at Kame's careful concentration, and Kame plants a very sloppy kiss on him.

Moves down, and Jin stops laughing, starts shivering from the wet hot mouth on his neck and all the touching, Kame's hands all over him and his muscles moving where Jin is touching him back, warm smooth skin under his fingers and even if he'd thought this far ahead he wouldn't have thought it would all feel like _this_.

"What," he whispers one time, when Kame has stopped kissing him, is looking at him with a smile on dark lips, "what do you want to do?" Because he doesn't need to stop this anytime soon but they're not just here for kiddie stuff and if Kame wants more Jin's totally up for it and he wants Kame to know that.

"This," Kame says just like that, and then a tiny frown makes it half a question. "This is great."

"Yeah," Jin breathes, because it is, and they don't ever need to stop as long as Kame doesn't think he's hesitating or afraid or something, and he moves his hips because by now Kame has to feel him too, and there's a slow grind back and Kame laughs, low and breathless.

"Yeah," Kame agrees, and something about the way his voice drops makes it all even hotter, even the twitches and giggles that Jin can't help when Kame gets playful; the way Kame is touching him with no hesitation and like he can't imagine doing anything better than making Jin gasp and writhe with his hands everywhere, all over.

No hesitation, not really, just a focused little lull when Kame wraps his hand around Jin for the first time and it feels amazing but it's the naked fascinated look on Kame's face that makes it almost unbearable. Jin wants to do that back but there's arms in the way and his brain is shot and Kame laughs and strokes him again and makes him shudder, says wait for later, they can do all sorts of things later.

He loses track, then, a bit; hard to coordinate, touch with purpose when everything's so good and so much and it's easy just to slip into Kame's rhythm. It seems to work well for Kame, too, he feels like he knows what he's doing or like he knows what he _wants_ and just so fucking _happy_, hot and lithe on top of him and looking like he loves every reaction he gets, and he gets plenty of those, Jin couldn't help it if he wanted to.

And then Kame's mouth is on his again and Kame is... Kame's hard-on is firm against his thigh and Kame is making slow little pushing movements, breathing into his mouth in time and his eyes are closed and Jin has a feeling this could go differently, Kame wouldn't mind getting this differently.

"Hey," he says quietly when he gets a chance, and Kame lifts his head, gives him a dazed kind of look. Blinks, and flushes, and Jin lifts a hand to run fingers through Kame's hair. "Do you..." He glances meaningfully in the direction of Kame's cock, doesn't giggle when Kame looks kind of guilty. It's not like he isn't hard himself. "If you want to do something else," he says, and he's flushing too but that's nothing to what happens when Kame gets it, eyes flicking to the nightstand and _yes_, and he goes on, thickly, "that would be okay." And Kame is thinking and clearly into the idea but _thinking_, and so Jin adds, "really," only it comes out a little hoarse.

And Kame swallows hard, twice, and then he nods, and he has to close his eyes for a moment, and Jin thinks that might be the hottest thing he's ever seen.

And it's still a little hot when he pushes gently against Kame's weight, sees Kame take a breath as he lifts off, and then it's chilly where the touch is gone, where he ends up flat on his stomach on a colder stretch of bed, and waits. Up to Kame to arrange himself, and Jin pulls in his elbows, gives him some time to do that.

Wishes, maybe, that he was faster, because now he can't see Kame any more and it's... different.

Different even when Kame shifts his weight and slips a knee between Jin's legs, but Jin moves with it, spreads out to give Kame proper room and... breathes, and reaches up for the nightstand where Kame _didn't_ take anything, got distracted maybe, and it's good to pass down lube and condoms where Kame takes them from him, fingers touching, because it gives him something to do.

And before he's pulled his arm back up Kame's fingers are back, an awkward grasp on his hand and Jin doesn't mind awkward at all, just shudders a little, and he doesn't feel so naked anymore.

And he must have made some sound because there's a stillness behind him, a tension he can just _feel_ even before Kame says tightly, "Jin?"

"Right here," he manages.

"Are you okay?"

 

He nods, realizes that's probably not getting the message across. "I'm okay," he says, and now there's another touch... on his back, low, but not where he thought, just a hand, lying there, stroking gently, a little hesitantly. "Touching is good," Jin mumbles, and he squeezes Kame's hand because that helps, too. "So's talking."

"I can do that. I can do a lot of that." Kame's other hand slides up Jin's back to his shoulder, presses down as Kame leans forward and kisses the back of Jin's neck. "You've got no idea how hot you are."

"People keep telling me," Jin says, half into the mattress, concentrating on feeling Kame, as much as possible.

"You've got _no_ idea," Kame insists, and the kisses are wandering down his spine, round to the side, and then further down, down to...

Until he stops; still there, just not moving. "I'm a bit nervous."

And that... that's funny, and Jin giggles. "That's normal," he says, voice slipping a little, "that's just _normal_," and Kame strokes his wrist with the fingers that are free to move.

"Yeah."

"Be easier next time."

It's just a tiny pause. "Next time, huh?" There's a smile back in Kame's voice.

"You bet," Jin says. He eases his grip a bit because who knows if he's cutting off Kame's circulation, they don't need to add _that_ to the list of things to stress about, and then he giggles again. "God, how hard can it be?"

"Um," Kame says, and then there's a snort. "Don't let Junno hear that."

"Ow." Jin thumps his forehead against the pillow once, slowly. Then he peeks out from under his fringe. "How hard _is_ it?"

"Very," Kame admits a little sheepishly.

Jin twists his neck so he can see and boy, no kidding, and totally beautiful, so he spreads his legs more and suddenly it's easier, and he lets go of Kame's hand and says, "So do it."

He's not going to worry about logistics. It works for other people, so it'll work for them, and Kame's other hand is still warm and steadying on his back.

"Okay," Kame says, and there's a pause and another moment of stillness, and then he says, "okay," again.

Jin wriggles a bit to indicate that it really is.

"I'm... uh, I need to..." Kame says. "You know. One moment."

And all touch is gone except Kame's knees between his thighs, but it's okay this time, he knows why, he hears the sound of the sachets tearing and thinks next time he can do that for Kame, they can get this organised together.

It doesn't take long and Kame's hand is back, right where it was but kind of sticky now, and Kame says, "Right, I..." and stops.

"Do you need me to do something?" Jin says.

Both hands now, stroking slow circles on his back and down onto his ass, it's nice, pleasant, even when they spread him a bit and it gets pretty damn unfamiliar pretty damn quick.

"Just relax," Kame says. "Just... take it easy. We'll take it easy."

"Okay." He should be able to do that.

"Well, and," Kame says, and he sounds amused now and that's good, Kame needs to be relaxed too, Jin thinks, "this angle is kind of..."

Ah. Jin's not so keen on the visual he's getting but okay. "You want me to---"

"No." Kame leans on him, keeps him down. "Can you give me the pillow?"

So he tugs the pillow away from under his head, hands it down along his body and when Kame nudges him to raise his hips it doesn't feel bad, just a little practical, and Kame strokes reassurance into his skin when he settles and he's fine, Kame's got it covered.

He breathes out calmly when Kame moves in even closer, when his hands hold him open and then one disappears, is replaced by a slick and cool touch slipping _between_ and stopping where it feels strange and intense and like maybe he's not sure about this, only he is.

"Hey," Kame says, and his voice sounds a bit wobbly, and it's odd how that helps.

"Don't worry, all good," Jin says. "I'm ready."

It's slow. That's probably the right idea, Jin thinks while he's trying not to hold his breath, trying to think about Kame's hand holding on to him, trying to follow Kame's breathing and figure out how he's doing, trying to ignore the weird stretching that's just waiting to turn into pain if he gives it his full attention. Better things to think about, and Kame helps, Kame is talking to him, saying, "Tell me if I should stop," and he shakes his head a tiny little bit because he can't move too much right now, says, "Don't stop," just in case, and Kame doesn't stop, just keeps it slow, and eventually it's no longer so tense and somehow they fit, they've done it and he breathes and above him, he hears Kame sigh.

"Okay?" Kame asks after a moment, holding still.

"Yeah," Jin says. "Are you?"

Kame chokes off a little noise and there's a shudder Jin can feel where Kame is--- inside him, and it's not uncomfortable, it feels okay. Feels nice. "Don't make me laugh now," Kame says. "Seriously."

Probably means yes. Jin almost giggles again, seems to come easy tonight, but then he gets a grip because that's probably covered by Kame's general request. After a moment or two he shifts a bit, to see what it's like, and it still feels full and strange and a little nice, and Kame's hands on his back falter slightly but there's just a breath and more gentle stroking and yes, Kame's okay.

Another beat. Jin waits.

"I could move now," Kame says quietly, stopping with one hand on Jin's hip, breathing. "Without embarrassing myself."

Jin bites his lip, manages for about four seconds before he feels himself start to shake, gets out, "You are not helping," very firmly because this isn't his fault, and neither is the gasp that happens when Kame's hips jerk and it shivers all through Jin's laughter.

"Neither are you!" Kame squeaks out, stilling again, but it's a tight, shaky control, the first time he's holding on to Jin really hard and Jin doesn't mind that either. "Jin, I--- can---"

"_Yes_."

And there's the first pull out.

And Jin feels it and it's okay, feels the tension in Kame's body and then the slow slide as Kame moves back inside him, all the way, and it's working, Kame is close and shivery and Jin loves that and he _waits_ for the next one and it's working _fine_, and that little hitch, that's just when Kame leans forward, leans to cover him and Jin feels wide open and good and safe.

Kame holds himself up on an elbow and Jin finds his hand, they manage to hold on without upsetting Kame's balance, and Kame is kissing the back of his neck again, hotter and messier, and mumbling things that aren't proper sentences, that make Jin just want to open _more_, and there's a soft, slow rhythm now, settling in.

He can feel his own erection coming back, nothing urgent, just a bit of a tingle every time his hips press into the pillow, and he keeps on rocking gently with Kame's rhythm, spreading his legs wider because he can take more now. Kame notices, of course he notices, and now the pace is more intense and Jin grips his hand more firmly, it's okay, meets every thrust and loves the way it pushes him down more, rougher brushes of friction that are perfect, until it turns faster, and even faster and he gets it and just holds still in the end, lets Kame thrust and thrust and pant and gasp helpless nonsense and finally stop, his head coming down beside Jin's and their hands still clinging together.

It takes a moment for Kame's breathing to come down and Jin is in no rush, he can take the weight. And then Kame lifts off him gently, the final slide; rolls off. Jin pushes up to lie on his side, watches him deal with the condom and then he pulls him back, and Kame flops down bonelessly against him.

"I..." Kame tries vaguely, but then he just hums something incomprehensible.

Jin grins and plays with a stray strand of Kame's hair, waits; this is perfect, he's in no rush for _anything_.

But Kame is still trying to find words; the next one is, "You," and Jin isn't laughing at him, really not.

"Did you..." Kame says, raising his head and blinking at Jin. "When you don't..."

Jin wants to enquire if there's a verb coming soon, but Kame is trying to ask seriously even if he's all fuzzy-brained and adorable, and Jin cups the side of his face.

"It felt really good."

Kame leans into his touch, slow smile spreading over his face. Jin is almost startled how much that affects him. "Bit fast, though," Kame says, sounding like he'd blush if he wasn't all heat and high colour anyway.

"_Really_ good," Jin repeats, because it would be wrong for Kame to think any different; adds quietly, "I liked it," and ignores that his face gets kind of warm when he thinks of it like that, because he did.

Kame stares at him for another second or two before the doubt goes completely. Some of the cloudiness goes with it, and watching focus come back into Kame's eyes is... "What about you?" Kame asks, leaning down more intently, and Jin's suddenly very aware of his hard-on, _very_.

"I don't..." He runs his hand down to Kame's back, holds tight to keep Kame in place while he takes a moment to figure out what he means. "I can..." He turns a bit, until his dick is against Kame's thigh, stifles a gasp. "Like that."

But Kame's hand is already sliding down, sneaking between them hot and insistent and then his fingers are tickly on Jin's hip until they find what they're looking for, close around him, firm and warm and oh god.

"Okay," Jin gulps, and he goes with the gentle nudge, is on his back with Kame propped up over him, that look on his face and that _hand_... "Or like that."

Kame knows what he's doing; it's just right, just tight enough, just fast enough, like Kame's reading every twitch he makes, every faint fleeting thought he has, and there's a flick where he's most sensitive, over and over and he closes his eyes, he's getting hot and sweaty and shaky but it's when Kame leans in and slips his tongue into his mouth without breaking rhythm that things get swirly and too much, too good and he's losing it, bucking and grasping and hearing himself moan and he comes, crazy and wild and when it's over he knows nothing, nothing at all except Kame solid and warm by his side.

Kame who has slowed, who eases him down gently until they're both still. Eventually, Jin opens his eyes.

It's all over the place. There's come on Kame's arm and some on his neck and Jin has no idea how he managed that and Kame is laughing, eyes dancing, looking like he's fifteen.

Jin gets his co-ordination sorted somehow, reaches up and wipes at the stuff on Kame's neck with his fingers, says, "Whoops," and Kame grins.

"Guess that was really good, too."

"That's what I like," Jin smiles. "Guy with deductive skills."

"I have many skills," Kame says happily, and he starts trailing a fingertip over Jin's shoulder and chest, circling his bellybutton, looks at Jin like he's the most fascinating thing in the world as he lies for a while and does nothing but breathe.

"We should probably make a mess in the other room, too," Jin says eventually, "just so we're all..." He can't think of the word, though he knows it's a long one. "You know, secret."

Kame considers that and nods, slowly, with that hungry expression that's giving Jin little hot shivers when he thinks of Kame covering him, sliding into him... "That's a very good idea," he declares, and manages just to miss bumping Jin's nose when he reaches up for a kiss. "You have the _best_ ideas."

"You helped with this one," Jin says generously, and Kame smiles.

"Teamwork," he says, and then he buries his face against Jin, breath fanning warm over his chest.

"We're so good when we're... good," Jin says, and Kame gives a soft little laugh.

"Always have been."

Jin doesn't move when Kame slides a leg closer over him, just feels it, and it's good, and he breathes out slowly. Yeah.

Kame's chin pokes him when Kame twists his head up. "Are you falling asleep?" he asks suspiciously.

Jin raises his eyebrows, looks outraged. "What, I'm not _allowed_? It's traditional. Christmas is all about tradition."

Kame's small laugh turns into a badly stifled yawn. "I don't think that's how they meant it."

"Besides, I had a long day," Jin says, grinning.

Kame nods in understanding. "You had to work. On Christmas, even."

"Yes, work. And drive, too," he adds. "On squishy snow." The thin film of sweat on Kame's skin is cooling and Jin runs his hand up and down his back, tries to spread warmth around. "And be all cunning and stuff."

"I can see how that would have been strenuous," Kame agrees solemnly. "Challenging."

Jin pokes him in the side. "It's bad form to fuck people one moment and insult them the next."

And then he swallows a bit because the word hits him coming back, out loud like that, it feels a bit different when it means---

And Kame says, "Sorry," and sounds just a little too serious, and that's all wrong, Jin didn't mean it like that. "Was... are you okay with it?"

Jin can think quickly when he wants to. "What," he says, "with being insulted? I don't---"

"You know what I mean."

This time it's Jin who pulls Kame to him for a kiss, just a little one. "Totally okay."

And when Kame's smiling again he adds, "I'm also kind of hungry."

Kame laughs, and slumps down boneless again, which isn't going to get them any food but feels nice all along Jin's sleepy body, so it's not like he's complaining.

"We still have cake," Kame reminds him, and sighs drowsily, like he's very fond of that cake.

"Full of excellent strawberries," Jin mumbles, strokes Kame's arm where it lies across his chest.

"Wha---" Kame says, and then, "If only I'd known you pay so much attention to my interviews." He sounds groggily entertained. "All those missed opportunities. I'll have to come up with some interesting dream-dates for the next one. Visit to a haunted house maybe."

Jin pokes him again. "Hey!"

"Okay, romantic New Year's walk in Hokkaido."

"Hey, I just froze my ass off on a beach," Jin points out, feeling pleased, "you've got to try harder." And immediately wishes he hadn't because braver souls have regretted daring Kame.

"Wild animal cages," he goes on the offensive, not that Kame minds that terribly, certainly no more than Jin does.

"Juniors' dressing room."

"Pi's apartment."

"_Maru's_ apartment."

"Bungee jump."

"Deal!"

"What," Jin says, "show Nakamaru how it's really done?"

"God, don't remind me," Kame sighs and snuggles closer, and for a minute or so they're silent and Jin feels heavy and warm and wonders if he's going to fall asleep now; whether Kame will really mind, as long as they're holding on to each other.

"Okinawa," Kame says then, quietly. "Okinawa would be good."

"Tent on the beach," Jin says, dragging his brain cells back from wherever they were settling into drowsy stupor.

He feels Kame nod. "Very small tent," he says hazily. And after a pause, "Zipped-together sleeping bags."

Still with the good ideas, Kame, Jin thinks, picturing that, smiling to himself.

"I'll catch you a squid for breakfast," he says and finally pulls a sheet over them, draws it up just to Kame's nose.

END


End file.
